Existence Key
UNKNOWINGLY PHENOMENAL WIP!! ''' '''IT'S BEING COMPLETELY REVAMPED!! Existence Key is a verse created by ExerciseDancefloors. The verse is a cross between Sci-Fi and Fantasy, and it contains lore set aside from the main story. It is a verse that contains all of my other verses. Arcs * TBA Lore and History TBA Power of the Verse (WIP) Existence Key is an extremely formidable, utterly and endlessly transcendent verse that is, in and of itself, made of countless verses, parallels, stories, and other such designations. The characters, creatures, and such of Existence Key are incapable of being permanently destroyed, even at the grandest of levels, and instead simply continue to exist and transcend beyond the limits that their previous iterations were bound by. There is a realm beyond the definition of such a term that is considered ''Apex ''-- meaning that beyond that point there is simply nothing more to transcend, and attempting to do so would be completely pointless. Still, there are an undefinable platitude of beings that succeed even that: they refer to themselves as Outsiders or Strangers, and are completely undetectable by lesser beings. Power Levels for 1-A+ Characters and Creatures NOTE: These Power Levels apply to most 1-A beings, but there are very many who transcend these levels or have the potential to transcend them. I'll use these levels to determine the scale of 1-A characters in possible VS Threads. Hopefully this scale will prevent flame wars and bad blood between groups of users. (WIP, I repeat, WIP!) * Pre-Baseline '- Beings that just barely qualify for Tier 1-A, but are still infinitely superior to Low 1-A beings. * '''Baseline '- Beings that are considered very "average" 1-A characters, and are infinitely superior to Pre-Baseline beings. * 'Post-Baseline '- Beings that are considered above "average" 1-A characters, and are vastly -- but not quite "infinitely" -- superior to Baseline beings. * 'Pre-Existential '- Beings that are considered very strong even by 1-A standards, and are infinitely superior to Baseline beings. * 'Existential '- Beings that are considered extremely strong by 1-A standards, and are infinitely superior to Pre-Existential beings. * 'Post-Existential '- Beings that are considered ridiculously strong by 1-A standards, and are infinitely superior to Existential level beings. * 'Nigh-Transcendent '- Beings on the borderline of transcending above Tier 1-A, but aren't quite on the level of a High 1-A being. * 'Transcendent '- Beings that transcend Tier 1-A, and are so superior to even Nigh-Transcendent beings that they are considered High 1-A. * '??? '- (WIP) Supporters / Neutral / Opponents Supporters * Xmark12 (Just love how detailed you made it. Cx) Neutral * Opponents * Characters '''NOTE: These are only a tiny ''fraction ''of the characters in Existence Key. I've only the decided to list the most important ones. Top Tier Beings (Tier 0) # Infinithil the Exo-Centrum # Exo / Xyr # Acryptikos # Malignion # Reves # Vignus # Scaria # Reave # Infernos # Antiexis # True Exonus # True Aeriana # True Gods (Race / Civilization) # Anti Gods (Race / Civilization) # Endra (Race / Civilization) # (TBA) High Tier Beings (Tiers 1-A, High 1-A, and Baseline Qualifications for 0) # Exonus Everian (Up to God Avatar Form) # Kaiber Iterrus (Up to God Avatar Form) # Aeriana Vyridia (Up to God Avatar Form) # Akalion # Azeliah # Caeriph # Xenon Amorphous # Halon Xaryn # Searis Vyridia # Retrion Everian # Harbingers (Race/Civilization) # Existence Guardians (Race/Civilization) # Outsiders (Race/Civilization) # Strangers (Race/Civilization) # (TBA) Mid Tier Beings (Tiers High 1-B, Low 1-A, and Baseline Qualifications for 1-A) # Voltis Everian # Raiva Everian # Aydan Everian # Lyara Everian # Jade Everian # (TBA) Low Tier Beings (Miscellaneous Characters and Creatures) # (TBA) Spin-Offs (Ideas) * TBA Category:Verses